


Fofa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera acha que Malika precisa ser animada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fofa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177891) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Quando Sera chegou no quarto delas, Malika estava parada na frente do espelho, usando lingerie. Sera estava se aproximando lentamente, planejando pular por trás dela e a assustar, quando notou que Malika estava agindo estranhamente. Estava se virando de um lado para o outro, beliscando a barriga, braços, coxas, quadril... Sera fez uma careta; sua namorada nunca pareceu do tipo que se preocupa muito com sua aparência, mas não seria a primeira vez que escondia suas preocupações de Sera.

Isso deixou Sera com somente uma coisa a fazer: a animar. Preferencialmente pulando nela, fazendo com que risse, e então a cobrindo de beijos e a arrastando para a cama.

“Caralho, como eu sou fofa,” Malika disse, quando Sera estava se preparando para pular.

Isso fez Sera perder sua concentração e começar a rir, é claro que Malika só estava se admirando, isso fazia muito mais sentido. Foi só então que Malika percebeu que tinha companhia, se virando para cumprimentar ela.

“Você realmente, realmente é, sabe?” Sera disse antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Malika parece confusa. “O quê?”

Sera se aproximou, e beliscou ela no nariz. “Fofa. Na verdade, você é a guria mais fofa daqui. E aposto contigo que é por isso que Andraste te escolheu.”

Malika riu e virou o rosto para o lado, movendo uma mecha de cabelo dele e corando levemente. “Cortejadora. E quem é você para falar, se me perguntar, você é a guria mais fofa daqui.”

Isso fez com que Sera risse também. “Sabe o que mais, que tal se nós duas formos fofas juntas e considerarmos um empate?”

“Boa ideia.”

E então Sera voltou para o seu plano original e pulou em Malika, apesar de não poder mais surpreender ela agora, fazendo com que as duas caíssem no chão, onde começou a beijar ela. Só porque Malika não precisava ser animada não queria dizer que Sera tinha que desistir de um plano perfeitamente bom. Afinal, não era como se precisasse de uma desculpa para beijá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> [Imagine a Pessoa B do seu OTP se olhando no espelho usando roupas íntimas. Ela continua beliscando certas partes e se virando de um lado para o outro enquanto a Pessoa A está observando. A Pessoa A começa a se aproximar para consolar ela, quando a Pessoa B de repente diz "Caralho, sou fofa."](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131749412218/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-looking-in-the-mirror)


End file.
